Point of return
by Stratoss
Summary: Chihiro comes back from the spirt world, but nothing is the same, she somehow is involved in all the spiritual life around her, but can unknowing surrounders deal with how she has changed and still changing, it is intresting to watch her parents handele p
1. Begining of all things

**Point of return**

**Chapter 1. "Beginning of all things"**

**I own no characters in this chapter, they are from Spirited away**

**Maybe only the nameless Shrine girl**

**-Chihiro... Chihiro! Where is your mind gone again?**

A teacher's voice took teenager from track of daydreams and concern about something. As she fixed eyesight from window back to the class, there can be some giggles and comments heard...

**-Hey skywalker, have not you gone too far away from this world?**

But yes, she had, there have been things she would rather keep away, the travel to the side off immortal has not gone with any tracks within her. First, she was always trembling around local shrines, she saw there no ordinary person would and stay saint to tell anyone. She could see spirits of unwelcome auras roam around and the shrine maidens trying to fend them off. But the strangest happened, when she walked by one such spot noticing small girl being attacked by a probably nameless spirit. Maidens will seemed to weak to repel it, and it also felt like kid, the maiden was badly under aged, could see attacker but fear has paralyzed her, and so there was no even a single cry for help.

But a sudden urge of might waked within Chihiro, and she approached the scene of event on a strangely grateful pace. Next even the girl was scared of her own voice, it sounded distant and ringing like a many low leveled water spirits would have.

**-Nameless spirit, I order you to face me...!**

**-? **(Shrine maiden was only able to gawk at what happened next)

**-Child go, he is only my concern now… **(She silently made a prayer in her mind)

**-Who! **(Poor thing could probably use only single word sentences)

**-Chihiro Aka Sena Spirit- the soul beloved by the waters!**

**-Why?**

**-Your hunt for the name is over at last, I shall give you a new one**!

Abruptly an urge of panic filled Chihiro, what on Earth she was talking about? Was she capable of tricking this thing? Was she possessed by another spirit, or only the experience of the Spirit world was giving her the needed handicap?

**-Take this**…

a herb tag like she used at he Yubaba's bathhouse appeared in her empty palm, witch caused even more of panic, because it appeared not from somewhere but like was born from girl's limb. Chihiro tossed the new possession at the monster.

**- I will identify you by it, keep it safe, and now be gone; your force is no luxury to me!**

The spirit disappeared with sound of a harsh wind and an expression of relief roofed both of the staying. The little shrine-girl was looking at the redeemer of hers with an uneasy and troubled look. The next she was on her knees with the pleas of forgiveness...

**-What are you talking about? **(More surprised than angry voice of Chihiro demanded)

**-I must ask for forgiveness, ma'am, I never greeted You as Your spiritual status demands...**

**-Stay silent... You owe me no apology; I am new at the spiritual business. I do not even know if I have enough of power to keep my pledge, given of purest humanity... To that suffering banshee, before…**

**-Spirit of humanity, how may I serve your needs?**

**-First do not call me „spirit" at least in public as I am not, but it still has to be proven, what I feel to be impossible somehow, at the current time.**

**-I will do as you say then Chihiro Aka Sena sama...**

**-Next, use only my second part of the name when addressing spirit within me...**

**-I shall gladly follow this order...**

**-And stop worshiply addressing me. I am still a mortal person within this world. You know...** (But what kind of nonsense she was just speaking, have she gone mad or something?)

Chihiro spoke no more and at the strange and still the same graceful pace she left the girl and confronted another nameless ghost, what rushed to bow at her at angle of more than too much, for an immortal being facing a human. Chihiro repeated the angle and asked the spirit if it was willing to get a new name for itself?

**-Please...**

**-Ok, but there will be a favor you will need to give me. Inform your fellow sufferings, that they will not hunt me for the new names. They will have to prove their trustworthiness to me to earn it. And I will as well assign acceptant hours within which only, requests will be acknowledged... got it?**

Another tag, akin to the bathhouse tags emerged from thin palm of hers...

**-After you finish with this assignment, visit me and I shall give more detailed info, as soon as I have made decisions.**

The spirit disappeared to silence. Chihiro went on when noticed that she has missed the bus what she had to take to get home.

(wisle) **Hey! Taxi!** (This is pointless)

An unexpected tremor of ground behind her made even more gloomy feeling to the heart. (Ok, now I will get killed for playin' the somethin') Next was a soft growl and squeals of the shrine girl in the background. After a swift turn all Chihiro could see, was a bunch of flowers and a candy box from abroad. In the teeth of a huge beast…

**-Kohaku SAMA! What TOOK YOU SOOO LONG?**

**He...Th...He... mmm.**

**-What? Doesn't anyone train dragons not to speak with their mouth full? **(She tookpresents and gave the pet of hers a good kiss on right cheek while talking.)

Kohaku's head became a bit pink shaded. While Chihiro was overwhelmed with a wish to tackle oversized dragon-boy-friend into the grass for a more appropriate kissin' pose, but after evaluating the lengths of his teeth, desired to change her mind.

As I was sayin'… Hello there handsome.

**-Kohaku guava! But how?**

**-EASY but painful… So what were those nonames willing?**

**-New names of course, but first would You give me ride home if dared to come in Your God form.**

**-Ok, but I only did it to repel the trouble… And afterwards you tell me all You have done from the point of return to the human world. Specially about that speech I overheard you giving…**

**-Thanks. Lets go then.**

They were out of the shrine maiden's sight next blink, crossing the sky. Fortunate servant of the religion was left with an open mouth behind.


	2. 2 Promises and more promises

**Point of return.**

**Chapter two: Promises and more promises**

**-Chihiro, you really promised that creature a new name?**

**-Yes, I did, as far as I understand it this only takes a more complex estimation of the meaning and qualities, but a less power.**

**-Wait Chihiro, You dare to think this is just some kind of crossword puzzle?**

**-No, the legend says that the written or carved word can come to life; the most difficult will be to make them accept the new name and their own energy to live with it. This is where You and Granny Zeniba come into play.**

**-It is nice You have planed it all, but just how you imagine the process?**

**-It is my house already... We will speak tomorrow, where are you staying by the way?**

**-I inhabit a well to the south-east.**

**-You mean there is no other spirit?**

**-For your information, no human construction has its own spirit. Still shrines and some bathhouses are the exceptions. Spirits dwelling in human possessions usually are less healthy, because get less prayers and other stuff...**

**-But why?**

**-Humans are ignorant, that they don't belong to themselves as well as things they make, it sometimes is a way around.**

**-You are genius... till tomorrow!**

Chihiro entered her house but forgot the usual greetings, when overheard her parents discussing some interesting issues.

**-See? I told you she is in love... (a female voice stated)**

**-Told us not a bit, when they met? Teachers say she avoids boys completely, not even a single glance. And her strange visits to the shrines and abandoned cemeteries after school?**

**-Teachers say she is constantly preoccupied with other meters.**

**-But at the arts and drawing she excels far beyond her age, when they gave fantasy assignment girl draw bathhouse of the spirits, details were so curate no one imagined she had not copied it from an existent drawing.**

**-Yes, but after the lesson she confessed to the sensei, that she had been at he place.**

**-What?**

**-Worked on a volunteer bases, got some good friends.**

**-Who?**

**-She never said...**

**-I can imagine...**

**-But have you noticed, she is not as clumsy as she used to, sometimes it looks even graceful in a strange way.**

**-Not only, she seems to have a kind of strange life understanding, she holds words unheard more valuable, than words spoken, no one sometimes understands a single though of hers.**

**-Do you think she would want to work as a shrine maiden?**

**-It would be strange if she did not want to, I have heard people speak in the local shop she has been seen cleaning up forgotten shrines with only a few minute interval in different parts of area, but no one has an idea of how she crosses up to 25 miles in five minutes for example.**

**-What do you mean?**

**-Two electricians at the grocery discussed sightings of Chihiro-spirit maiden as they call her. One said she was spotted at the forest in Tonkawa, we got lost remember? Other clamed she was seen walking by the forgotten Tiniku palace shrine town, even mentioned exact time. Girl always disappears in the dust cloud. But the best was some old lady saying, Chihiro appeared with a cloud of paper birds from thin air...**

**-I am sure we must speak about this all; people stare at me in the work...**

**-Yes, but I get vegetables cheaper from some elder man. He says that pure spirits must take pure food to do good.**

**-You mean we have been eating Eco-food all this time?**

**-Yep..**

That moment Chihiro's mom noticed her tiptoeing behind father's back. With a hidden sight of horror she watched as her klutz of a daughter stepped in the bucket on the water... **ON** **THE WATER!** Ou yea! The trick was, Chihiro's leg did not sink. Now she shifted all her weight to make next step, not noticing wrongness of the situation. The woman waited for the girl to trip, but in the place of that, her next step ended in thin air and her child for some second based on nothing she could see...

**-Dear? what are you gawking at?**

**-Nothing... I just think our girl will tell us everything when we will be ready to listen. But obviously, not now... We will start small, first let's get to know who the flower-candy giver is, o...ok?**

**-Ok, but if she keeps that kid in shadows longer than this evening, her bottom will be on fire.**

**-Or on water...**

**-What?**

**-Just thinking…**

By that time Chihiro had already made to her room for change of clothes. Her father was already leaving for his own business, when his wife with questionable amount of brain stepped onto the previously mentioned bucked of water, but was flat on her portrait the next moment.

**-Why did you do that for?**

Questioned person just raised her facade and with an idiot's grin countered…

**-How did she do it…?** (In her thoughts)

Later at the diner table the first question from the only man was:

**-So, who is the superhuman mighty enough to capture my Chihiro's heart?**

**-… (aka -You don't want to know.) **

**-Cut it out dear, we saw the presents.**

**-Gulp… (aka- I said you do not want to know and I do not want you to know. I MEAN IT!) **

**-Dear, do we have any truth serum on hands besides, … a belt?**

**-His name is Haku…**


	3. Truth only unspoken

**-Haku? Haku what? **

Chihiro's father was not satisfied with the name only, he even sounded greedy for info...

**-You don't know his surname, but accept expensive presents?**

**-...but remember you asked for it ... it is Nigihajami. But do not ask me why.**

**-Nigihajami Haku? Sounds familiar... He comes from a well situated family?**

**-I would rather say not god but hi situated, but none of you have to worry, he is well breaded...**

**- (Nigihajami? Haku?) A sudden flashback of flooding memories paralyzed chihiro's mom**

Flashback

Ring... Door opens a policeman is holding a six year in a handcuffs...

**-Hell is the meaning of...**

**-Mom! Haku! THEY ARE KILLING HAKU! They are filling his home with dirt HAKU IS GGOING TO DIE! HAKU!**

**-THE KID STABED FOUR WORKERS WITH SOME KIND OF CLAW BEFORE WE TIED HER UP...**

**-WHAT?**

**-No one knows were she got it... **

**-How are they what happened...**

**-It is strange, she barely scratched them, but they were out cold right away, now all in reanimation... whatever she used it probably was poisonous...**

**-Chi... (Girl tired handcuffs apart- IMPOSIBLE- and ran to her room weeping)**

**-HAKU forgive me... Nigihajami Kohaku Nussi I failed you, I did not deserve your help then!**

**-As she refuses to eat, we will be forced to use needless to support her directly...**

**- I heard the men shi attacked became sterile, none of them will ever have children.**

end of flashback''

**Ok now enough! Husband... let the child eat... (Could that be the same spirit... No way, what has she become? How, when? No I must ask no questions or else I might bring that up and HE will take my girl for good, or has it been done already...? I have only questions... no answers.)**

The rest of the evening was silent, only thoughts of Chihiro's parents filled the room.

**-A nice kid why girl newer told us a thing...**

**-...she newer knew he was going to meet her again.**

**-...but we should have guessed, Chihiro never looked at any boy from time we moved in here 7 months ago.**

**-...I guess she waited for him all this time or even has promised herself...**

**-...just a few more years and she will become women.**

**-...is Chihiro still virgin?**

**-...if that boy hurts her, he is done for...**

**-...if even destroying his river did not kill him, what can?**

**-...you think they met 7 months ago? That weird blackout, remember?**

**-...Nope, who knows, doctors said we were ok.**

While Chihiro like knowing all of above answered in her mind...

**-So now I am officially announcing, I dated a god since I was three years of age.**

**-Have you seen boys in my class? Even thoughts make sick...**

**-See mom, using brains is not painful unless you use them as a hammer.**

**-Would you like exact date and time to be announced in the papers?**

**-What do you hold me for...?**

**-That is something I would like to see...**

**-So I told you...**

**-Yep and we even made a little love...**

**-Even if you did, you only could end up as a pig..**


End file.
